bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Duquin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Plus page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-08-31T15:01:04 Edits Please stop adding unreferenced information or any untrue information into our articles, we have very strict policies here and I suggest you read them!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for apologizing!! Chad was born a Fullbringer, they are not created, he often referred to his powers as being much more similar to Hollows, where as Orihime's have been compared to Shinigami powers, they are very different!! Remember, Aizen said a lot of stuff, some of it was tripe!! In regards to Ichigo, his article is correct, it states that the sword condenses his Reiatsu and unleashes it in a densely powerful strike!! It doesn't need fixed!! We are very strict about our policies here, it is why the site is such a high and tidy standard!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Please read the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. All of what you are saying is speculation and goes against established facts. Orihime is not a Fullbringer. Hachi said that her powers were closer to his own and a Shinigami's Zanpakuto. Kugo said Fullbringers are not made, they are born. You have no evidence to counteract this. In order for you to have anything placed on an article, you need to find proof in the manga and be able to point out a reference. If you cannot, then it is not true as far as we are concerned.-- ::^Per what Godisme said!! Orihime's hairclips were compared to a Zanpakutō and never ever ever ever ever mentioned to be Fullbring, even when Kugo seen her powers!! Sado has always been a Fullbringer, it took a very special situation to bring out his powers but that's what he is!1 Never is it said they are created, this is speculation and does not belong in out articles so no, it does not belong here!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It is speculation to assume that Kugo did not know what he was talking about. It is speculation to assume that something stated by a canon character is wrong. We do not put things on articles that we think, we only put things on articles we can prove. Nowhere was it stated that Orihime was a Fullbringer, thus it does not go on her article. Nowhere was it stated that a Fullbringer can be made instead of born that way, this we do not put it on the article. That is that. Further continuation of this argument will be looked at as an attempt to insert false information on this site and you will be blocked for it.-- Let me get this straight. What you assume from your own opinion which you clarify that you cant even prove, to say that we dont use facts and are wrong. Basically telling us that basing our facts on what is stated in the series is wrong. Exactly how does that argument work? You have provided nothing but a basis of inaccurate lack of understanding of the dialogue. You state that Hachi is wrong, that Kugo is wrong and your entire concept is based around what you personally think. Yet we are the ones wrong. That makes in sense. :# Xcution a group of Fullbringers come to find Ichigo with the supposed idea of returning his powers but really to steal them. They involve and ally themselves to Chad a fellow Fullbringer to get closer to Ichigo and gain his trust. They dont involve Orihime, the girl with the power to reject injury or even death, until they need her to heal ichigo. She is never part of their plan, they dont ally themselves to her and dont even accept her as say chad or even ichigo. Why? She doesn't have a fullbring, not once do they insist she does, not once do they hint at it, not once does any fullbringer in contact with her even think to themselves of their being a similarity in power. How can we come to to this conclusion? The past 54 chapters have not once reference or suggestion of it anywhere. :# You state Hachi doesnt know what he is talking about. Based on what? He states to her that her hairpins are the manifestation of her power just as a zanpakuto is the manifestation of a shinigami's power. How exactly is that wrong? Seems not only correct but logical considering the hair pin is how her power is manifested. Lastly he states her powers are similar to his own. Last we checked Hachi uses kido. Last we check Kido is a shinigami power. Last we checked being a visored doesn't mean you stop having shinigami powers. Hachi deals mostly in barriers (as a master of the art he creates his own, unbreakable by shinigami. Why? could it be that if they dont know anything about the spell they couldnt break it. Its very likely) Orihime's powers are mostly barriers. While she is not a shinigami her powers are similar to the use of kido. Kido is Kido nothing exists to state that Hachi's kido is any different from kido in general, just because some spells are of his own design. :# You state Kugo is a liar. No incorrect while he was under the influence of book of end, anything he recalled that was not accurate or omitted was of that powers influence, therefore not his consciously to make. Speaking about something in general would not have featured into it, there is nothing to gain from lying about the origin of fullbringers or how a fullbringers ability works. Another concept altogether is just as we didnt know what Chad was until this arc, we dont know entirely what Orihime is either. We all know that fact, what we dont do is come out of nowhere proclaiming her to be something we cant prove as well as something we know she is definitely not. Thus why she is no way listed in the sites articles as such. Besides not having any connection to it and not fitting the criteria as explained multiple times in the series trying to understand her powers. The arc explaining the concept of fullbring has come and gone with her role being secondary at largely unessential. Thus she is no more a fullbringer then tatsuki or karin or yuzu. Just because its the easy option and what your presented with doesn't make it a correct option. There is clear definition for her given by various people with points that dont contradict. Not one says anything close to leading to her being a fullbring. There is no proof nor is it even accurate to state that her powers are somewhat hollow in nature. Chad yes, thats brought up multiple times. You base your points of us having a lack of evidence what evidence do you have to prove anything in the series incorrect. If we go by your idea that we cannot know anything then we wouldnt have a site, because according to you none of the information is accurate. If you dont like whats presented then dont come here, if you want to make up situations based on your own opinion and skewed interpretation of dialogue. Thats your choice. Just do it somewhere else as all you have done is disrespected the site, the series, Tite Kubo and the users who come here to make the site a good one. In any series all you have to go on is what your given, if you dont understand that then why bother coming here and starting trouble solely based on your opinion. In the end even if its a characters opinion it matters far more then your own. We dont choose what we want to believe because its convenient, just as we dont write the story. Kubo introduced a group of fullbringers and stated Chad as a Fullbringer. That was the end of it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::You have been told by both the Committee and an Admin to leave this issue alone!! Leaking Reiatsu is not a technique, all he did was swing his sword!! And the Orihime issue, bring it up once more and I will place you down to be banned!! For the last time speculation does not belong here, and your insistence in arguing against our policies is counter-productive and useless, an atmosphere that is not promoted here!! This is the last of the matter, the issue is done, leave it alone, you have been warned!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) From your own words: "I am suggesting that what he said was simply the best description he could give based on the knowledge that he had." This is speculation. It was not stated, you thought of it, therefore it is speculation. "I am suggesting that what he said was simply the best description he could give based on the knowledge that he had." This is speculation. It was not stated, you thought of it, therefore it is speculation. "As for what could be gained from lying about their origins, that is simple. Sympathy although the process defined for their origins is probably the truth for some if not most fullbringers. However the most important thing is how do they really know their parents were attacked by hollows before they were born? They werent born yet...how could they know?" This is speculation as well. So in essence, you are in constant violation of our speculation policy. This is not a site you come to in order to express your ideas on the manga, this is a site you come to to get the canon facts and contribute to an encyclopedia or canon information. If you want to continue voicing your speculations, you may do so elsewhere, try bleachforums.com. If you continue to voice your speculations here, you will be banned.-- :What I am holding against you is your total disregard of our rules here!! You ignore the rules for signing your posts with four tildes, a simple action that even appears at the top of the edit page below the special tabs!! You disregard our speculation rules and use the fact that in Soul Society Arc Ichigo was a Visored and we didn't know!! If the series was still at that point of the Manga he would be just listed as a Human and Shinigami, so your point is moot, we never Speculate!! You also ignore our policies on translations and insertions of techniques which requires a discussion on either the Translation Corner talk page or on the talk page of the article where we will discuss it and decide on it!! You repeatedly fail to do any of these, which shows a total disregard with how things are done here and still insist on you being the only right person and everyone else is wrong!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess I can almost see your point, however, given the wide ranges of context within the Bleach universe, there can be a lot of Speculation on any topic!! When I first came here, the articles were flooded with things that weren't even in the manga and trash trivia that didn't contribute anything other than to provide incorrect information that misinformed readers based on what Fans thought!! Bleach is such a massive universe now that yes, characters can certainly be things that we are not yet aware of, but allowing that sort of speculation, based on opinion from reading/watching the series, leads to articles suffering while not doing their job; ie- providing clear, precise and concise information from the canon material for people to read up on!! This is why we have gotten rid of things like Relationship pages because it provided endless edit wars of people arguing about Ichigo's feelings when he has never once stated having romantic feelings for anyone!! If the Manga reveals that Orihime is a in fact a Fullbringer, we would have no qualms about changing it to state as such, to us it's not about us being right or wrong, it's about stating what has been stated, revealed or proven in the Manga (sometimes Anime if it doesn't conflict with Manga on certain articles)!! Sometimes you have to make rules to prevent junk trivia/opinions being added in articles to better enhance a character because they are somebody's favorite or because this is what they think!! Thus we have our rules and regulations and procedures, they make sure that things are done in a clear and orderly fashion and people aren't being misled because of opinions!! We all have our opinions and theories and we do chat about them in blogs, forums, Chat (etc) or what not but unless confirmed in the series, we keep them out of the articles!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Your attempt to counter with what ifs and maybe's serves no purpose here. Im not here to debate these points, the fact is vast majority of content on any site is based on a conversation amongst characters and for all purposes it is rarely ever the occasion when something is wrong. We never assumed to know what Chad was until we were told the same will go for Orihime. What you imply would state that no information given in the series except from a databook is correct. We will not operate upon that mentality. There is a possibility for everything, but we work with what we are given plain and simple. Your points are full of speculations and you dont prove any point but insisting that what any character says isnt correct or 100% right. Its not are job to determine if they are right or wrong that will be determined in the series itself, then we will adapt accordingly. Even in real life Einsteins Theory of relativity isn't infallible but its the best answer for that concept until such a time as its proven wrong. Do we not pay any attention to it and disregard it because it may eventually prove wrong? no we don't. We also dont go into deep conversations about what this may mean and what we think is happening, we put down what is at face value, its called being objective. If there is a pattern we work within that pattern. We dont take sides nor do we assume the facts based on our opinion, you apparently do and in your general opinion your point of view should trump the sites guidelines as well as every user. On this site we don't presume either way, but just because something is logical to you doesn't make it anything more then an opinion unless the story proves you right. Also I take issue with you coming on this site and particularly my page to tell me im wrong and insinuate in any way that i should give u an apology or even think that your entitled to one. After you come on here and attempt to dictate to me or any other user, what we should do. Furthermore Im not required to agree with you on any level. My job is not to debate whats right or wrong speculation with you, I could care less about speculation or whats possible. What I care about is whats given to us by Kubo, and not what you determine should be important. We have a speculation policy based on not entertaining theories that have no bases. Your entire point is based on opinion and speculation, and by your on admission you cant even use the content of the series because its not entirely accurate according to you. We dont speculate on the articles period. As far as im concerned the conversation is over with. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC)